


Whoops?

by lavenderlotion



Series: New Years Eve Kiss Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Stiles regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles has always had a little crush on Chris. It was fine, he could handle it. Well, that was until he was pleasantly drunk, alcohol making his head feel light and fuzzy. And Chris was there, the pack around them counting down until the New Year.





	Whoops?

If Stiles is being honest with himself - which he does try to do - he’s fairly drunk. It’s New Year’s Eve and the pack is gathered together, scattered around Derek’s loft. It’s late, nearly midnight and Stiles has been drinking casually for a few hours. By now he’s pleasantly intoxicated, his brain light and floaty and he feels warm all over. He doesn’t have to worry about  _ anything _ , not tonight. No, tonight is for relaxing.

He looks around, a small smile tugging at his lips. Everyone is paired together nowadays, hell even Peter and Derek are  _ something _  - Stiles isn’t going to judge and risk Peter, like, killing him for being rude. It’s a little sad, to think that he’s not the only one without a significant other. Well, there’s Chris - Chris who’s standing only a few feet away, leaning against the wall and watching everyone else laugh and cheer around him.

It must be a little awkward for him to be here. Stiles’ dad is working, if only so he can spend the night ogling Jordan (he is so not as subtle as he thinks he is) and Melissa is on shift so other than Peter, Chris is the only adult in the room. And - well, Peter and Derek disappeared upstairs about two hours ago and Stiles’ doesn’t want to know what they may be doing.

But Stiles has always had a little bit of a crush on Chris. At first, he had just been Allison’s really hot dad, fun to look at from afar but nothing more. Then they had spent a bit of time together - Stiles enjoyed research and Chris had access to generations of supernatural resources that Stiles was greedy to get his hands on. They had begun spending time together, as inappropriate as it may have been, and Stiles was gone.

So he makes his way over to where Chris is standing, doesn’t stop until he’s nearly pressed into Chris’ side, close enough to smell the whiskey on the other man's breath. When Chris doesn’t push him away he gets bolder. He feels far away, out of control of his body and it’s the only reason he twines a hand through Chris’ hair, pulls at his nape and tugs him down. 

The kiss is sloppy, Stiles far too intoxicated to take the time it deserves and Chris doesn’t seem to be doing much better, groping with large hands at Stiles’ ass, fisting the fat in his hands and urging Stiles forward. Stiles loves it, loves it more when Chris shoves a thigh between his legs and lets him rub against it.

And then there’s a countdown, cheering, and he’s still breathing in Christopher, pulling their bodies flush together.

* * *

Stiles’ head hurts. It feels too full, his sinus clogged and his throat is beyond dry. He sort of wants to  _ die _ , just a little bit. His body is sore,  _ sore _ in ways he isn’t used to it being sore. He wiggles and his ass throbs the slightest bit and he pushes his face further into the sheets. They aren’t his, neither is the bed but he’s warm and sore and he would very much like to go to back to sleep.

“Oh my god,” Someone - no,  _ Chris _ breathes out next to him and Stiles turns, watching as Chris blinks awake, shake his head, then blinks again.

When the Chris seems to finally register who’s sleeping next to him, he shoots upright.

“Nooo-” Stiles whines, because that is not going to happen. Chris’s hair is sleep-mused, his body still warm from the night and Stiles wraps an arm around Chris’ waist, shoving his face into the man's side, rubbing against the warm skin, “Don’t leave, stay and cuddle.”

“Stiles, I-”

“Nope, I do not want to hear those words,” He tugs harder, not giving up the chance that seems to have presented himself and is a little surprised when the man lets him pull him back to the bed. He only notices they’re both naked when his hand brushes against Chris’ dick but he ignores it, and instead curls up on the man's chest and practically laying atop him.

“Stiles, we can’t - we shouldn’t, I -”

“Oh my god we will talk about later, shut up and cuddle me.” Stiles grumbles into the man's chest. Chris smells a little like sweat and the whole room smells a lot like sex but it could probably be worse. Whatever. 

By the time Chris brings his arms around Sites’ torso, hugs him close Stiles is mostly asleep, content to talk about it later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2! Originally, I had written a lengthier, far more involved Stargent fic that while I enjoyed, would have been far too long for this series. So, I dropped that one and wrote this - something short and sweet! I ended up enjoying how this story came out if a little unsure of how much I really liked it. I wrote it yesterday morning, incredibly tired and wanting a nap, LOL!
> 
> I am pretty excited, as I have most of January planned out posting-wise! I am going to stick with the two uploads a week (and may pop in one or two extras, who knows). I made some pretty exciting (for myself, anyway) spreadsheet and I have had so much fun getting them sorted out! I'm hoping they'll help me keep organized as I begin to write more and more this year!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
